This invention relates generally to golfing paraphernalia, and more particularly to a multi-purpose golf tool which includes a divot fixer, cleat-tightener, club rest or cigar/cigarette rest, ball marker, and hinged money clip in a single golf tool. The device is compact in size so that it can easily and comfortably be carried in the pocket of the user.
The game of golf is a sporting activity that has immensely grown in popularity over the past few decades. For some, the game is a type of addiction which provides relaxation, social activity, and even a small amount of exercise. In other words, for the avid golfer, the game of golf is a way of life. Many avid golfers are consistently looking for newly designed clubs, bags, and other accessories which may be helpful for improving their golf game.
The instant invention provides for a unitary golf tool which performs several functions that usually necessitate a plurality of different tools. Specifically, one of the more unique features associated with the unitary golf tool of the instant invention is its combination hinged money clip and cleat tightener device. The combination includes a forked plate member which is hingedly connected to shoulder support means at the rear portion of the device. The forked plate member is movable between a money clamping position wherein the plate is biased against the body of the tool, and a cleat tightening position wherein the plate extends away from the body of the tool. At the terminal forked ends of the plate member are a pair of dimples which are adapted to be inserted into corresponding tightening holes in the base of the shoe cleat for performing the cleat tightening function. It is important to understand that in order for the tool to be utilized as a cleat tightening device, the plate member must be swung to the outwardly extending horizontally oriented position, after removing any money clamped therebetween, at which point the tool is rotated in either a clockwise or counter clockwise direction depending on whether the user desires to tighten or loosen the selected spike or cleat.
The closest prior art of which the inventors are aware are Tate U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,627,621; 5,295,683; and 5,305,999. The '621 patent discloses a golf accessory provided with a divot tool and a clip. The clip may be used for attachment of the accessory to various portions of the user's clothing or golf bag. The clip may also be used as a money clip. The device further includes means for checking the spherical shape of a golf ball, detecting defects in the club face of a golf club, and a stand support for supporting the handle of a golf club. The '683 and '999 patents disclose similar golf accessories, each of which has a ball marker releasably attached thereto by magnetic means.
The instant invention is directed to a multiple purpose golf tool comprising a pair of elongated leg members depending downwardly from a generally round body portion of the device. The elongated leg members are operable for loosening sod on the greens of a golf course for fixing divots or indentations resulting from the landing of airborne golf balls on the greens of the golf course. The front side of the rounded body portion of the golf tool has magnetic ball marker means releasably secured thereto for marking placement of a golf ball on the greens of a golf course. The front side of the rounded body may further include an ornamental motif etched or otherwise applied around the outer perimeter thereof. A pair of spaced shoulder members extend rearwardly from the top edge of the body portion. The top edge of the body portion is curved inwardly providing concave support means for the placement of a cigar or golf club handle to prevent same from coming into contact with the turf of the golf course. The shoulder members are reversely bent in a direction extending away from the front side of the body portion. A fork-shaped plate member is hingedly connected to the terminal end of the shoulder portion and is operable in combination as both a hinged money clip when in a downwardly extending closed position and a cleat tightener device when in an outwardly extending open position.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a golf tool which performs several different useful functions in a single unitary golf tool; the provision of a golf tool which is compact in size so that it may be easily and comfortably carried in the user's pocket; the provision of a golf tool which is operable as a divot fixer; the provision of a golf tool which is operable as a club rest or cigar/cigarette rest; the provision of a golf tool which is operable as a ball marker; the provision of a golf tool which is operable as a hinged money clip; the provision of a tool that functions as a cleat tightening device; the provision of a golf tool that is neat and attractive in appearance; and the provision of a golf tool that is cost efficient and easy to manufacture.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.